


First...

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rich Derek Hale, Shy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: First meeting, first conversation, first kiss, first display of affection, first confession, first 'I love you'





	First...

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

Let it be known that Derek Hale is a good girl.

But that goodness does not extend to her girlfriend.

It sent shock waves through the entire town when news spread about Mayors Hales' perfect little middle child, and Arms dealer Stilinski's rebel daughter.

In all fairness, it was inevitable that they would end up together, the universe had thrown them at each other and with Stiles' relentlessly curious nature and Derek's innocence, it was bound to happen. 

**\- first meeting -**

Stiles took a long, slow drag of her cigarette, her long, pale fingers picking at her fishnets. Scott was stood beside her, his arm draped over Alison, who was carving something into the bench with a pocket knife. The sky was an ugly shade of grey, casting shadows over them with an threat of rain.

"What are we even doing here? This is prissy people territory" Scott grumbled, snatching Stiles' cigarette from her mouth and placing it between his lips. Stiles glared, blowing what little smoke she managed to inhale before it was taken.

"That jackass rich kid, Jackson, asked for some shit and I don't pass up on the opportunity to take money from prissy trust fund babies" stiles said, snatching her cigarette back.

"Oh look, our trust fund baby brought back up" Alison laughed, jerking her head off to the side. Stiles looked to her left and squinted at the bodies that were coming closer and closer. Jackson Whittemore, in all of his prissy rich kid glory came strolling up with faux confidence, his blue blazer and loafers almost making Stiles laugh. On either side of Jackson was Lydia Martin, daughter of very powerful lawyer/senator duo, and Derek Hale, daughter of their very own Mayor Hale.

"Well hello there" Stiles bowed unnecessarily, raking her eyes over each of the three. Her eyes stopped at Derek, freezing slightly as she dragged her eyes down the girls body. She was wearing a tight maroon long sleeve, a white collar folded over the neck, a black skirt resting neatly on her hips, her long, tan legs running for at least a mile, ending at high top Chuck Taylor's. Her midnight black curls were draped perfectly over her shoulders, framing her thin face in little waves. Derek blushed, looking down to stare at her shoes, her hair falling in front of her slightly. A cough and a hard nudge to her side shook stiles out of her frozen state, making her stumble slightly.

"You have my shit or what?" Jackson snarked, his hands buried inside of the pockets of his white jeans.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're referring to. Maybe you're mistaking me for an idiot who sells drugs in front of the mayors daughter" Stiles sent a little wink to Derek, watching with a smirk as the girl flushed.

"They're not narks, Stilinski, just give me my weed" Jackson bit. Stiles hummed with an evil smile. She opened up the buttons of her plaid, long sleeve shirt and pulled it open, exposing the black lace bra beneath her shirt and the pale expanse of her stomach and cleavage, a small, plastic bag of greens tucked into the waistband of her fishnets.

"All you have to do is grab it" she purred, holding the sides of her flannel open. Jackson scoffed as if the entire act was hilarious, he stepped forward with his arm reached out. "Not you rich boy" Stiles rolled her eyes, smacking his hand away. She looked over Derek and bit her lower lip. "Her" she said. Jackson rolled his eyes, acting as if he unaffected even though his cheek were reddening.

"Whatever, grab the shit so we can go, Hale" Jackson said, shoving the girl forward. Derek gasped, her eyes wide and unsure as she flicked her eyes between the bag at Stiles' waist, up Stiles' eyes, over at her two friends.

"Um- I- jacks-" Derek stuttered, her hands gripping the bottom of her skirt.

"Just fucking grab it, Hale" Jackson seethed, shoving Derek forward some more as if Derek wasn't a foot shorter and weighed 150 pounds wet.

"It's alright baby, I won't bite unless you ask me to" stiles smiled. She could hear Scott and Alison snicker beside her, but ignored them in favor of keeping her eyes on Derek's flushed face. Derek slowly stepped forward, her hand shaking as she reached out and gripping the top of the bag. She gently slipped her finger beneath the band of Stiles' fishnets and pulled them forward enough to pull the bag out, her eyes flicking up to lock on Stiles', her breath catching in her throat. Derek stepped away hastily, shoving the bag at Jackson and looking anywhere that wasn't Stiles.

"Hmm, well this has been fun, we should do it again sometime" Stiles chirped, her shirt still hanging open. Jackson rolled his eyes, shoving a wad of cash at Stiles' chest, most likely so he could get his hand close to her boobs.

"Bye Der" Stiles wiggled her fingers, watching the girls ass sway as she walked away. 

**\- first conversation -**

The music was too loud, everything was moving too fast, and the beer in her hand was warm and didn't taste good. Jackson had shoved it in her hand and told her to drink it, but all it did was make her stomach turn, so she decided to pour little by little into the flowerpot beside her. Lydia was grinding against Isaac Lahey, even though he busy staring at Cora Hale take down shot after shot. Derek sighed, pouring the rest of her beer into the pot and leaving her cup in the mulch. The dress Lydia had made her wear was too tight and rode up with every step she took.

The upstairs was supposed to be closed off, but Derek just needed somewhere to sit, so she climbed the stairs, gripping the railing so she wouldn't fall in the heels Lydia gave her. Everything around her was buzzing and blurry, making her head throb and her temples ache. Derek opened the first door she saw, and slipped inside of the room, sighing as she fell against the door. She breathed out shakily, steadying herself with a hand on the door.

"You okay?" The voice made Derek gasp, turning on her heels and stumbling slightly to face the voice. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Stiles Stilinski swing her legs off of the edge of the bed that she had been laying on. Derek's lips parted as her eyes raked over the other girls body. She was wearing the remains of an Iron Maiden tee shirt, the middle completely cut out, a lacy bralette underneath, fishnet tights showing over the pale skin of her thighs, tucked into heeled boots that went all the way up above her knee. Necklaces were hanging down between the valley of her breasts, a shiny silver choker wrapped around her neck.

"I um- yeah- I- sorry- I'll just- sorry-" Derek stammered

"Hey, wow, Derek stop" stiles said as Derek turned about to reach for the door knob. Derek froze, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she heard Stiles laugh. "Seriously, I don't bite. Just come sit and calm down" Derek slowly turned around, subconsciously tugging the end of her dress down. Stiles tapped the spot on the bed beside her and smile softly. "I know I give off a very negative, homicidal vibe but I swear I'm not going to kill you" stiles smiled playfully. Derek blushed, smiling small as she sat on the bed beside Stiles.

"I wouldn't have expected to see the mayors good one here tonight" stiles said, leaning back on her hands, her breasts pushing up and spilling cleavage over her bralett.

"Um- Cora's here" Derek pointed out, tugging her jeans jacket to cover herself up more.

"Well I said the 'good one', Cora is hardly a good girl. But you-" Stiles paused, brushing her fingers against Derek's shoulder, tugging her jeans jacket back down and trailing the tips of her fingers against the tan skin it exposed. "-you're too pretty and smart to be hanging around here" Stiles purred, gently brushing Derek's hair behind her ear. Derek flushed, her eyes fixed on her lap as she silently panted.

"I- uh- I came with Lydia" she stuttered.

"Hmm, Lydia, Miss Natalie Martins daughter. Straight A student and B minus pussy eater" Stiles laughed, carding her fingers through Derek's hair. "Have you and Lydia ever-"

"What?" Derek jumped off of the bed, Stiles' fingers falling out of her hair. "No!" She exclaimed.

"Der I'm just teasing" Stiles smiled, pushing Derek's wrist until she fell back down on the bed. "Relax, seriously, I'm sorry" Stiles sat further back until she could sit crisscross facing Derek, settling her hands in her lap. "In all seriousness, I'm sorry about the other day at the park. I just wanted to make fun of Jackson and you were sort of collateral, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" stiles was speaking softly, her tone much less guarded and pointed. It made Derek turn her head, tentatively expressionless.

"It's fine. Jacks' face was kind of funny" Derek smiled.

"It was, wasn't it?" Stiles laugh. "So, what brings you up here instead of down there? Because I came in here so I wouldn't stab Bobby Kingsley for trying to grope me" stiles smiled. Derek giggled, turning on the side of the bed so she could face Stiles.

"I didn't even want to come here tonight, Lydia dragged me along because she didn't want to look stupid if she came alone. _I_ wanted to stay in and watch Friends, but..." Derek shrugged her shoulders, picking at the seam of her dress.

"Why didn't you?" Stiles asked, scooting a little closer until her knee was brushing against Derek's thigh.

"Because Lydia needed me" Derek said.

"So you came out just because Lydia asked you to? When's the last time Lydia did something for you?" Stiles asked.

"Well, she- she um- she-" Derek bit her lip in thought, raking her brain for something Lydia's done for her in the past month, but nothing is coming to mind.

"That's what I thought. You need to put yourself first, Der. You have all these people in your life but you let them walk all over you, have you seen anyone walk over me?" Stiles inquired, tilting her head. Derek shook her head in response, gulping down the lump in her throat. "Exactly! Next time you want to stay in, you stay in, and call me because I love Friends" Derek giggled, all of her nerves unbundling.

"You know, you're not as bad as everyone says you are" Derek said in a quiet voice. Stiles sighed, nodding her head with a forced little smile.

"I know. Just don't tell anyone" she winked, making Derek blush. 

**\- first kiss -**

Twelve weeks after the party, Derek found herself comfortable with Stiles randomly climbing in through her window. The first time the girl did it, Derek fell out of her desk chair with a loud shout, and she was eternally grateful that no one was home at the time. Stiles had made it a habit to climb through Derek's window and make herself at home in the girls home.

"Whatcha doin?" Stiles asked, her boredom taking over and causing her to drift over Derek's desk, resting her chin on the girls shoulder so she could see her laptop.

"Writing a paper for Miss Lancaster" Derek mumbled, trying not to shiver when she felt Stiles' breath on her neck. Stiles had no problem with invading Derek's personal space, and that had made itself quite clear over the past twelve weeks. That's three months of blunt hands and fearless touches.

"That's lame" Stiles whined, laying her cheek on Derek's shoulder so her lips were ghosting over the girls neck. Derek purposely ignored the sentiment, instead forcing herself not to shiver when she felt Stiles' hot breath on her neck.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Der?" Stiles whispered, her voice close to Derek's neck. The question made her stiffen, her fingers pausing on the keys of her laptop. Derek was still facing away from her, Stiles standing behind her, practically draped over Derek back.

"I-I-I- what?" She stuttered. Stiles brought her hand up and brushed her fingers through Derek's hair as she laughed.

"Has anyone ever kissed you? I can't imagine that you've never been kissed.... or touched" stiles whispered hot in Derek's ear, making the girl shiver.

"I- um- I've never- people don't... look at me like that" Derek stammered, hastily standing up from her desk chair and striding towards the middle of the room just to put some distance between her and Stiles. But stiles caught her wrist and spun her around until they were practically nose to nose, their breaths mingling.

"I do" Stiles whispered, her wide, honey colored eyes staring into Derek's. Derek completely flushed, suddenly aware of how hot it was in her room. Stiles cupped her cheek and nudged their noses together, her eyes flicking down to Derek's lips. She leaned in slowly, waiting to see if Derek pulled away or not; but she didn't.

Their lips met in a gentle, chaste brush. Then Stiles gripped Derek's hips and pulled the girl close, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and teasingly nipping at it. Derek gasped, her hands coming up to grip at Stiles' leather jacket, fisting the cold material with trembling fingers. Stiles led the kiss with fierce lips and a demanding tongue, gliding over Derek's tongue with ease, coaxing little moans out of the girl.

Derek gasped when her thighs were gripped and she was suddenly off of the ground, her legs instinctively wrapping around Stiles' waist. She was set down on top of her desk, her legs still wrapped around Stiles' waist. Stiles bit at her bottom lip again before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck, nipping and sucking at her tan, unmarred skin.

"Stiles. Stiles wait" Derek panted, gently pushing the girl away from her.

"I'm sorry" stiles breathed heavily against Derek's collarbones, her eyes squeezing shut and her forehead resting against Derek's shoulder. "I'm sorry" she whispered against Derek's skin, pressing soft, slow kisses back up the girls neck, gently kissing the side of her throat, then her cheek, then her lips.

"It's okay" Derek whispered, her voice tight. "It was just a little too much" she blushed, heat filling her cheeks.

"I know. That was your first kiss and I got carried away" Stiles gently brushed Derek's hair behind her ear, kissing her with a softer, more innocent press of their lips. 

**\- first public display of affection -**

It hadn't been the best day.

No.

Scratch that.

The day fucking sucked.

All Derek wanted to do was go home and forget all about it. She had failed her Math quiz, Mr Harris was especially passive aggressive because his views clashed with her mothers, Lydia spilled chocolate milk all over her favorite skirt, and now, Matt Daehler wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on babe, you'd have such a good time with me" he smirked, brushing her hair behind her ear. Derek grimaced, stepping back with a shake of her head.

"Seriously, no thank you Matt" she said, looking into her locker in hopes that her inattentiveness would give him a hint. All she wanted to do was see Stiles, Stiles always made her feel better.

"Don't be like that, babe, I could make you feel so good" Matt purred, gripping Derek's inner thigh almost beneath her skirt. Derek jumped, gasping softly and trying to pull away, but Matt gripped her wrist and pushed himself against her, trapping her against her locker. People were walking past them like nothing was wrong and Derek wasn't struggling under the boy's weight, little whimpers leaving her lips as she tried to push him off of her.

"Matt get off" Derek whined, her cheeks flushing and her stomach bubbling.

"Come on babe, just a little taste" he teased, kissing at her neck. People were starting to look, but no one was able to even think twice about the situation before Matt was ripped away from Derek and slammed up against the lockers. Derek gasped, her body pulsing with disgust and sadness, her legs trembling with the effort to keep herself up.

"Alright listen up, because I'm only going to say this once: if you ever touch, look at, talk to or _breathe near_ Derek again I will make sure not even God knows where your body is, are we clear?" Stiles was shorter than Matt by a good few inches, but the way she was looking at him made her presence come off as menacing and sinister. All Matt could do was nod, staring down at Stiles with wide, unblinking eyes. "Good" she pulled him off of the lockers and shoved him away, watching him stumble and trip before running out of the hall. Stiles turned to Derek with a softer, more concerned expression, stepping up to the girl with hesitance in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, very aware of all the eyes on them. Derek was breathing heavily, her entire body was shaking, and her face was red due to all the people watching. Without thinking too much about it or the social consequences, Derek wrapped her arms around Stiles' waist, burying her face in the girls leather jacket, breathing in that warm cinnamon smell. Stiles sighed, wrapping her arms around Derek's shoulders and pulling the girl close, gently kissing her forehead.

"I've got you, baby, I'm here" stiles whispered, tightening her grip around the girl. 

**\- first confession -**

"What do you think of this one?" Derek asked, stepping out of the dressing room in a pink, floor length, spaghetti strap dress with a slit on the side.

"I think it looks great on you. Almost as great as the other fifteen you tried on" Stiles said, smiling softly with her chin planted on her palm. Derek sighed, her arms falling down to her sides with a huff.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't fun for you, we can just go" Derek turned around to go back into the dressing room, her face falling.

"No, no, no, no, baby I'm sorry, come here" Stiles caught Derek wrist and pulled the girl towards her until she fell on her lap. Stiles wrapped her arms around Derek's waist, softly kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know this is important to you"

"It's fine, I just... this event is so important to my mom and dad and all I can do is stand there and look pretty" Derek mumbled, her head tilted down towards her lap.

"Well that wont be too hard for you, baby, you always look pretty" stiles said, cupping Derek's cheek and tilting the girls head up so their eyes met, smiling softly at the girl.

"What if you came with me?" Derek asked suddenly, turning slightly in Stiles' lap so she was somewhat facing the girl. Stiles looked up at her with raised eyebrows, her mouth thinned out in a tight lipped smile.

"You want me, Stiles Stilinski daughter of hated gunsdealer John Stilinski, to go with you, Derek Hale daughter of very well liked mayor Hale, to a charity banquet? Yes dear, that's sure to get lots of donations" Stiles smiled sarcastically, lifting her eyebrows with an amused laugh. But Derek's features were serious and she just blinked at Stiles.

"I'm serious. My mother wouldn't care who you are, just that you make me happy.... and you do. Stiles, I'm not trying to freak you out or anything but this is the happiest I've ever been. I know we haven't really put a label on what we are but having you there with me, beside me, would mean the world to me. I don't care what anyone else thinks, and neither would my mom" Derek spoke softly, her tone quiet but confident, her eyes never leaving Stiles. Starstruck, Stiles just stared up at Derek, her mouth dumbly hanging open, trying to find words that wouldn't come to her. "I'm going to go try on one more dress, just think about it" Derek pressed a small, sweet kiss to Stiles' lips before slipping off of her lap and padding back into the dressing room. Stiles stared at the place on her lap where Derek was just sitting, the warmth in her arms completely gone, the comfortable pressure of Derek's weight in her lap ceased.

It didn't take long for Derek to come out, biting her bottom lip as she stood in front of Stiles, smoothing her hands down her stomach. It was a simple dress, but Derek absolutely stunning in it. A black, mermaid dress, covered subtly in lace with a sweetheart cut.

"I feel like this ones too-"

"Perfect" stiles cut off whatever Derek was going to say, standing up from the sofa and taking the two steps forward to get to Derek. Stiles placed her hands on the girls hips and pulled her close, nudging their noses together then placing a small kiss to her lips. "It's perfect, and you are going to look perfect in it when we go to this charity banquet" Derek's eyes went wide, her body straightening out.

"You'll go with me?" She asked, hope dancing in her features.

"Of course I'll go with you, I'd do anything for you" Stiles kissed her again, slower this time, their lips dragging together with passion. "By the way-" stiles pulled away, her hand cupping the side of Derek's neck. "- because I obviously haven't been clear enough, you're my girlfriend. You're mine and I'm yours, and if you don't like it, too bad, because I'm already too far gone on you" Derek's cheeks went rosy red, a smile forming on her lips as she leaned back in for another kiss. 

**\- first 'I love you' -**

The charity banquet was a formal event. Stiles had obtained this information seconds after Derek had told her, and that was five months ago, because apparently rich people liked to plan their parties almost half a year in advance.

It had taken weeks to find the perfect dress, and a few months to come up with the money to pay for it. But somehow it all seemed worth it when her father was guiding her towards the grand doors of the Hale home. He had insisted upon driving her, as well as meeting the parents of whoever got Stiles Stilinski to wear a dress.... _and makeup... and curl her hair!_

The bell rang in three chimes, several minutes passing before a woman in an elegant, long sleeved, lace dress, her midnight black hair done up in curled ringlets drawn up into a bun.

"Hello Stiles, its nice to see you again" Ms Hale smiled bright, her eyes raking own along Stiles' figure. "You look absolutely stunning, darling" her eyes flicked over to John, her smile keeping its shine. "And its so nice to finally meet you, John" Talia shook Johns hand with a firm grip, smiling genuinely all the while.

"Nice to meet you as well Mayor Hale" John spoke politely.

"Just Talia will do, Mr Stilinski. I hope you can join us for dinner some time, I would invite you inside but we were just getting ready to leave" Talia said.

"Oh that's alright, I just wanted to meet the mother of the girl that has my daughter so enamored" John smiled something genuine, his hand smoothing down Stiles' back, affection and love swimming in his eyes. "Have fun baby" he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks dad" Stiles smiled. She watched the man get into his car and drive off before turning back to Talia.

"Derek is in her room, I'm sure she won't mind if you just head on up" Talia smiled, gesturing for Stiles to enter.

"Thank you Mrs Hale, and thank you for letting me come, I know how important this is for all of you" Stiles said, voice soft as she stepped into the large home.

"Sweetheart" Talia placed her hand on Stiles' shoulder, looking down at her with the softest, most comforting smile Stiles had ever seen. "You make my daughter the happiest she's ever been, so really, I should be the one thanking you" stiles blushed, glancing down at her red painted toes.

"She's the best" was all stiles could manage without saying something stupid

"Go on up, sweetie" Talia gestured towards the staircase, which stiles had had to get used to using after meeting Derek's parents for the first time; you can't exactly come down from your girlfriends room to meet her parents after climbing through her window.

Stiles' heels echoed in the linoleum as she went up, her hand tracing the banister. She made her way to Derek's bedroom, opening the door without knocking first and slipping inside.

"Hey! I'm almost ready" Derek's soft, excited voice said as soon as she saw stiles.

"Take your time" stiles distractedly said as she closed the door behind her. When she looked up, her eyes finally meeting Derek's, she froze. Her muscles went stiff and she swore her heart stopped beating for at least five seconds when she saw her. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in beautiful waves, her dress outlining her body in the prettiest way, the dark color complimenting her tan skin. Her makeup was natural and soft, a gentle kiss of blush on her cheeks, dusty pinks on her eyelids, just a touch of mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss. She looked radiant, and that isn't a word Stiles had ever used.

"I love you" She blurted the words out before she could stop herself, but they were out and the were floating through the air with nothing she could do to stop them. Derek looked up with wide eyes, her mouth parting with shock. "Oh wow- yeah- I just said that" Stiles ran a hand through her hair, not caring it got messed up, nothing she could do to herself could compare to Derek anyways. Stiles looked up a soft sigh, throwing all apprehension and care out of the window as she stepped towards the girl, placing her hands on Derek's hips. "I do. I love you, and I don't know if it's too early to say that but I do. I love everything about you and I feel like I did something right by finding you. You make me a better person, a person I didn't know I could be, and I love you" stiles spoke the word all at once, just in case she lost her nerve again.

Derek slowly melted into Stiles' arms, a soft smile making her lips curl up.

"I love you too" she laughed softly. Stiles smiled, her stomach swooping as she leaned in and caught Derek's lips in a kiss.


End file.
